Saiyan Shinobi
by Kathy of the Fenrir Branch
Summary: The timeline shifts when a Great Ape appears to fight the Nine tales


One: The Fox And The Monkey

 **I OWN NOTHING**

12 years ago, A nine taled fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, destoying forests and mountains. One shinobi, known as "The Fourth Hokage" gave his live to seal the beast inside a human boy.

At least that is what is told in the scrolls. There were two beasts that fateful day. One appearing out of the stars above, an ape of great magnitude.

The Fox and The Ape battled fiercely, neither able to land a decisive blow on one another. Fourtunately for the ninja, with the rising of the sun, the ape transfromed into a baby boy with a tail. The fox, too weakened to fight any more was quickly sealed by the Fourth Hokage, who gave his life in the progress.

 _~Present Day, Hidden Leaf Village_

"NARUTOOOO!" A couple of angry Jounin chased an orange clad boy down the streets, the boy had painted over the Hokage Monument, drawing grafiti on the faces of the heroes.

The blond laughed as he lost the elder ninja. "Heh heh. Too easy." He turned around to for a final check, when a fist slammed into his cheek, sending him to the ground.

"Naruto..." A boy with spiky, jet black hair stood there, wearing a short sleeved black hoodie, with red ninja pants. A brown tail was wrapped tightly around his waist. "Stop running. We didn't finish our spar."

Naruto stood up, rubbing his face "Owww! Shizuru, If you wanna fight, don't sucker punch me!"

"A true ninja must always be ready for battle. C'mon!" Shizuru smirked and rushed at Naruto, grabbing him and throwing him out into the open street.

"Shizuru! NARUTO!" A tall man grabbed Shizuru by his hood, stopping him from continuing his attack.

"I-Iruka sensei! I was just-" Shizuru flustered as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was about to beat up his brother in the middle of the street.

"He was just punishing me for that stunt I pulled!" Naruto hollered out, covering for Shizuru. "You can let him down now, Iruka-sensei!" he smiled apoligetically, and Shizuru was let down.

"We apologize, Sensei!" Both of the Uzumaki bowed. Iruka clenched his teeth for a moment.

"What am I gonna do with you two. Get back to class, and maybe I'll forget this happened." Iruka walked off, and the boys bumped fists,

"That means NOW."

 _~Training Academy_

"Im at the end of my rope." Iruka stood, glaring down at the two boys, in front of their classmates. "Naruto, Shizuru. You both have failed the ninja exam twice now. Tomorrow, you two have got another chance, yet you're messing up again!" Naruto just grunted and looked away. Shizuru looked down, and tightened his fists.

"Neither of you want to say anything? Fine, because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation jutsu!" Iruka snapped, and the class groaned in unison

Shizuru shook his head, "Crap, I can't get any of this."

Iruka looked at him, his expession softening. "Shizuru. Naruto isn't the only reason im doing this. You've got to practice, or you'll never be able to do it. I know you still don't have control over you chakra, but you've got to try."

Shizuru continued to look down, "Let's just get it over with."

A few minutes later, Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired girl who was near the top of the class, academically, anyways, stood in front of Iruka, "Alright, Sakura, here. Let's do it. Trasnform!" She clapped her hands together in the proper sign, and with a puff of smoke, a copy of Iruka-Sensei stood in front of the real one.

Iruka nodded. "Transformed into me. Good." he jotted down he result on a clipboard.

Sakura cheered, "Yes! I did it!" Then turned to Sasuke Uchiha, a black-haired boy who was the last of his clan. "Sasuke, did you see that?" He ignored Sakura's existince and was called up next.

Wordlessy, he completed the ewxcersise, in the same fasion that Sakura had. ooe he had gotten the okay, he moved on.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka sounded off. two other students, the lazy Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, took the moment to berate Naruto.

"Like I care." Naruto said, stepping up. Shizuru shot the two a look, and they shirked off. After this, he focused his attention on his brother.

 _'Naruto... Do your best...'_ This thought was shared by both Shizuru and Hinata, of the elite Hyuga clan.

"Transform!" Naruto let out a yell, and shifted forms... Into a female. A nude female. Shizuru slapped his hand to his head. Iruka's nose started to bleed from the sight.

Naruto reverted back with a laugh. "Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!" Shizuru stepped forward and knocked Naruto on his head,

"Cut the stupid crap!" Both he and Iruka said at once, albeit in different tones. Naruto shook his head and went to his seat,

Iruka sighed "Shizuru Uzumaki." Shizuru took a deep breath and got into position.

"Transformation Jutsu!" Shizuru stood there, concentrating, tryng to get the jutsu to work. the air around him started to swirl, and twist, and a light glow came from Shizuru "Transform!" Shizuru yelled again, causing another burst of air, and small chirping sounds came with it.

 _'His chakra doesn't feel like anything I've felt before... It's still weak, but...'_ Iruka cut Shizuru off. "I've seen enough. Sit down."

Shizuru gritted his teeth as he stopped trying. "Damnit..." He sulked back to his seat.

 _~After Class, Training Field_

 _'Naruto..'_ Shizuru shadowboxed himself for the thousandth time that day. He grit his teeth as he kept moving, getting angrier, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" He yelled, launching his fists through the wind until tears came from his eyes and he dropped to a knee. _'No matter how strong I get, people always seem to only notice you... Iruka-Sensei, Hinata. Hell, at least people on the streets know your name.'_ Shizuru wiped his face, smirking a bit "And you'll become a ninja tomorrow. while im stuck here." Shaking his head, he continued to train, until the next day came

 _~Ninja Academy, Exam Room_

"Now, Shizuru. Show me a single Shadow Clone." Iruka said, sitting next to a white haired Jounin who Shizuru hadn't seen before.

"Are you sure we can't just have a spar, instead? I-" Shizuru spoke, doubting he would pass either way, "I can't seem to do any ninjutsu."

Iruka blinked "Oh? That's surprising, two taijutsu users in the same training group." He lookes over to the white-haired man, "Mizuki-Sensei. You spar with him. I'll observe" THe white haired man stood and walked across from Shizuru,

"Show me what you _can_ do, Uzumaki" Mizuki said, dropping into a stance.

Shizuru didn't give im a moment to reprieve, instantly dashing aroung to Mizuki's back and launching him twoards the wall.

Mizuki was shocked, he didn't expect the kid to be able to ham him at all, yet in his first move he'd been caught off gua- "Gah!" Mizuki cried out a Shizuru's shoulder drove into his corecausing the wall behind himself to creak under the pressure. Mizuki substitited himself with a log, and appeared at his starting point. "I've already seen enough. Kid's good."

Iruka nodded, "Indeed, but I doubt he'll get far without ninjutsu." The man tossed a headband at Shizuru.

"Wear it with pride. You brother didn't fare as well as you did." Iruka said before dismissiong Shizuru.

Shizuru walked out, gazing at the headband. "I made it..." he smiled, "Im a ninja.."

 _~Later that evening, Hidden Leaf Forest_

"You're a fool, Naruto." Shizuru stood, his headband loosly tied around his neck. "That scroll is nothing but trouble."

"I thought you understood," The blond said,clinging to the scroll for dear life.

"And _I_ thought you were smar-" Shizuru cut himself off be the rustle of the trees above.

"Get out of here, Naruto. NOW." Sizuru tightned his guard as Naruto fled away, "Who ever you are, get out here and face me!"

A chuckle rang through the air as the white haired jounin from before jumped down. "You know, you're a pretty decent fighter. I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less from the Great Ape." He untied on of the huge ninja stars from his back, and spun in in his hand.

"Great Ape? What the hell are you talking about? Shizuru yelled, his aura pulsing to life

"You mean you don't know? Twelve years ago, A Great ape and a Nine-Tailed Fox had a battle that almost destoyed Konoha as we knew it..." Mizuki shot the boy a sadistic look, "That is, until that Ape tranformed into YOU, and that fox was but into that worthless brother of yours."

Shizuru stared at Mizuki for a second, then proceeded to grin, and then laugh. "You're an idiot if you think I'll fall for that!" Shizuru rushed forward and grabbed the ninja star, crushing it between his hands, "I won't hold back, this time. I can feel the Intent just rolling off of you!"

Mizuki stepped back, and drew a kunai, "You arrogant little shit!" He slashed at Shizuru, who dodged with time to spare,

"You're too slow!" The boy kicked the kunai out of the Jounin's hands and whacked him acrooss the face with his tail.

While Mizuki was stunned, Shizuru grabbed him and threw him into the air. "I've been waiting to use this on someone!" His hands started to glow with a blue energy, as he cupped them by his side "Eat this!"

He pushed his palms out forward, and a blue beam erupted from his palms, hitting his mark directly. Shizuru couldn't help but smile, as Mizuki's comatose body hit the ground.

"Naruto. I know you're there. C'mon out."

Naruto shuffled from behind a tree into view. "S-shizuru... What was that?"

Shizuru smiled at his brother, "I call it Ki. I'm not sure it's chakra based." he cracked his knuckles. "Tell me, did you learn anything good outta that scroll?"

"Yeah, a few things why?" Naruto stepped back, he didn't like that look in Shizuru's eye.

"If you really are the Nine-Tales, you must be hiding a great power too." Shizuru charged twoards Naruto, "Show me!"


End file.
